May the best Spy win
by annabethgirl1
Summary: Gallagher is have a singing competition against blackthorne we'll see who wins
1. the competitiors

"Attention Ladies you all know about the school blackthorn " the headmistress said she was also my mother.

"Yah cammie knows blackthorn especially one particular boy that goes their" Bex and Liz said.

"Oh yah bex what about Grant hmm or Jonas" I said to both of them.

"Wow why is it that you guys get guys and I don't?" Macey said.

"Well" the headmistress kept talking "were going to have a contest with them with a singing competition they have already picked their 4 boys to represent them now we have to pick our 4 competitors and we'll let them compete" she said.

"I think we all pick Liz, bex, Macey and cammie their good singers" Tina said while the other girls murmured in agreement.

"So its decided cammie, Liz, bex and Macey will represent us in the singing competition. Good luck ladies oh and the competition will be here a the Gallagher academy" she said.

"So who represent blackthorn" I asked.

"Oh I think you know Gallagher girl" A male voice said.

"Ladies please welcome Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, Nick Madison and Zach Goode they will be representing blackthorn" The headmistress said.

"Well Blackthorn Boy I didn't know you sing" I said.

"Oh really I didn't know that you sang either Gallagher Girl so I guess were both surprised" Zach said.

"Well then aren't we learning a lot about each other aren't we Zachy" I said.

"So Zach is this the girl that you say in your sleep" The guy Nick asked.

"Yup nick this is cammie also know as Gallagher girl and only I call her that and she's all mine so you cant have her" Zach said while smirking.

"Wow Zach jealous much " I said jokingly.

"No only cause I want to warn him" Zach said seriously.

"Well hope your ready to lose to a girl Blackthorn boy" I said.

"Well hope your ego doesn't forget that males always win" Zach said.

"Well just get ready for a great challenge" I said to Zach.

"Ok cammie oh and grant let bex breathe and Jonas show liz that new book you kept bugging us about" Zach said to grant and Jonas.

"Ok then goode just you wait us girls will beat you so fast it will boggle your mind" I said.

"Fine then if you think you can beat us then just try but we'll win" Zach said.

"Fine Zach may the best spy win" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about when the I put the story up at first and with the chapter and here's to make up for that. Here's the new chapter hope you like it.

**MACEYS POV**

"Now the competition will begin tomorrow so get some sleep and rest" the headmistress said and walked away.

"Well nick let me show you around Gallagher she you later guys" I said

"Ok Macey bye guys" nick said.

~~~few minutes later~~~

"And this is the famous Gallagher family tree" I said.

"hey Macey aren't you Gilly Gallagher's descendant "Nick said.

"Yup so I'm a purebred Gallagher girl" I said.

"And also really cute" nick said lowly.

"Yup I'm the total package" I said looking at nick.

Nick looked really cute and really well-built I gotta admit he would really be boyfriend material.

"So Macey you have a boyfriend?" Nick asked.

"No but I would like one" I said

How but I take that boyfriend place hmmmm" Nick said wiggling his eye brows.

"Sure now how about we take our first couple kiss" I said getting closer to nick.

"Ok" Nick said closing up the space.

And then Nick and I had are very first kiss.

"I thought a competitor wasn't supposed to date another competitor" I said.

"But cammie and Zach and bex and grant and Jonas and liz are going out" Nick said

"So they already knew each other" I said smiling.

"Fine I don't care about the competitor dating the other competitor stuff I just care about you" Nick said seriously.

Then Nick dipped me in to a kiss and it was the best.


	3. stereo hearts

**this chapter is for booklover4life and wittykittylizzie**

**hope you like it**

"Attention ladies and gentlemen today is the first day of the competition starts today and are first competitor is Nick Madison and his song is Stereo Hearts by the Gym Class Heroes" the headmistress said.

"Good luck Nick" Macey said.

"Yah good luck bro" Grant said.

"Goode luck bro" Zach said.

"Good luck nick you'll do great" Jonas

"Ok its time to begin nick please get on the stage and begin" the headmistress said.

"And this song is for my girlfriend Macey" nick said.

The music begins.

**MY HEARTS A STEREO IT BEATS FOR YOU SO ,LISTEN CLOSE HEAR MY THOUGHTS IN EVERY ****NOTE**

**MAKE ME YOUR RADIO AND TURN ME UP WHEN YOU FEEL LOW THIS MELODY WAS MEANT FOR YOU JUST SING ALONG TO MY STEREO**

**IF I WAS JUST ANOTHER DUSTY RECORD ON THE SHELF WOULD YOU BLOW ME OFF AND PLAY ME LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE**

**IF I ASKED YOU TO SCRATCH MY BACK COULD YOU MANAGE THAT LIKE IT READ WELL TRAVIE I CAN HANDLE THAT **

**FUTHERMORE I APOLIGIZE FOR ANY SKIPPING TRACKS CAUSE THIS THE LAST GIRL LEFT A COUPLE CRACKS **

**I USED TO USED TO USED TO USED TO NOW IM OVER THAT CAUSE HOLDING GRUDGES OVER LOVE IS ANCIENT ARTIFACTS**

**IF I COULD ONLY FIND A NOTE TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND ID SING IT SOFTLY IN YOUR EAR AND GRAB YOU BY THE HAND**

**KEEP IT STUCK INSIDE YOUR HEAD LIKE YOUR FAVORTIE TUNE AND NOW MY HEART IS A STEREO THAT ONLY PLAYS FOR YOU**

**MY HEARTS A STEREO IT BEATS FOR YOU SO LISTEN CLOSE HEAR MY THOUGHTS IN EVERY NOTE **

**MAKE ME YOUR RADIO AND TURN ME UP WHEN YOU FEEL LOW THIS MELODY WAS MEANT FOR YOU JUST SING ALONG TO MY STEREO**

**OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH TO MY STEREO OH OH OH OH SO SING ALONG TO MY STEREO. LETS GO**

**IF I WAS A OLD-SCHOOL FIFTY POUND BOOMBOX WOULD YOU HOLD ME ON YOUR SHOULDER WHERE EVER YOU WALKED**

**WOULD YOU TURN MY VOLUME UP IN FRONT OF THE COPS AND CRANK IT HIGHER EVERYTIME THEY TOLD YOU TO STOP**

**AND ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU DONT GET MAD AT ME WHEN YOU HAVE TO PURCHASE MAD D BATTERIES**

**APPERCIATE EVERY MIX TAPES YOUR FRIENDS MAKE YOU NEVER KNOW WE MAY COME AND GO LIKE ON THE INTERSTATE**

**I THINK I FINALLY FOUND A NOTE TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND IF YOU CAN HIT IT SING ALONG AND TAKE ME BY THE HAND**

**JUST KEEP ME STUCK IN YOUR HEAD LIKE YOUR FAVORITE TUNE YOU KNOW MY HEARTS A STEREO THAT ONLY PLAYS FOR YOU**

**MY HEARTS A STEREO IT BEATS FOR YOU SO LISTEN CLOSE HEAR MY THOUGHTS IN EVERY NOTE**

**MAKE ME YOUR RADIO TURN ME UP WHEN YOU FEEL LOW THIS MELODY WAS MEANT FOR YOU JUST SING ALONG TO MY STEREO**

******OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH TO MY STEREO OH OH OH OH SO SING ALONG TO MY STEREO**

******I ONLY PRAY YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME BEHIND BECAUSE GOOD MUSIC CAN BE SO HARD TO FIND**

******I'LL TAKE YOUR HEAD AND HOLD IT CLOSER TO MINE THOUGHT LOVE WAS DEAD BUT NOW YOUR CHANGING MY MIND**

**********MY HEARTS A STEREO IT BEATS FOR YOU SO LISTEN CLOSE HEAR MY THOUGHTS IN EVERY NOTE**

**************MAKE ME YOUR RADIO TURN ME UP WHEN YOU FEEL LOW THIS MELODY WAS MEANT FOR YOU JUST SING ALONG TO MY STEREO**

**********************OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH TO MY STEREO OH OH OH OH SO SING ALONG TO MY STEREO**

**********************YEAH**

By the end of the song macey was saying to herself "I am so glad I wore water prof mascara".

"So how did you like it mace" Nick said.

"It was super sweet sweetheart" Macey said.

"You were great man" grant said.

"Yah you were amazing" liz said.

The judges Mrs. Morgan, Joe Soloman and Dr. Steve gave the points out to nick 6, 4, 8. 18 points go to blackthorne

"Now the next person to sing is... " the headmistress said.

**find out who will sing next**


	4. Our song

"And the next person to sing is Macey McHenry with "Our Song" Taylor Swift

"Good luck mace" Liz said.

"Your going to be amazing" cammie said

"Your going to be bloody brilliant" Bex said.

"Your going to be a shining star up their mace" nick said.

" this song is for my boyfriend nick don't you dare try to flirt with him" Macey said.

**I WAS RIDING SHOT GUN WITH MY HAIR UNDONE IN THE FRONT SEAT OF HIS CAR**

**HE'S GOT A ONE HAND FEEL ON THE STEERING WHEEL AND THE OTHER ONE ON MY HEART**

**I LOOK AROUND TURN THE RADIO DOWN HE SAYS BABY IS THEIR SOMETHING WRONG**

**I SAY NOTHING I WAS JUST THINKING HOW WE DONT HAVE A SONG AND HE SAYS**

**OUR SONG IS THE SLAMMING SCREEN DOOR SNEAKING OUT LATE TAPPING ON YOUR WINDOW**

One girl in the audience yells " STALKER" Macey just ignored it and kept singing.

**WHEN WERE ON THE PHONE AND YOU TALK REAL SLOW CAUSE ITS LATE AND YOUR MAMA DONT KNOW**

**OUR SONG IS THE WAY YOU LAUGH THE FIRST DATE MAN I DIDNT KISS HER AND I SHOULD HAVE**

**AND WHEN I GOT HOME BEFORE I SAID AMEN I ASKED GOD IF HE COULD PLAY IT AGAIN**

**I WAS WALKING UP THE FRONT PORCH STEPS AFTER EVERYTHING THAT DAY**

**HAD GONE ALL WRONG BEEN TRAMPLED ON AND LOST AND THROWN AWAY**

**GOT TO THE HALL WAY WELL ON MY WAY TO MY LOVING BED**

**ALMOST DIDNT NOTICE ALL THE ROSES AND THE NOTE THAT SAID**

******OUR SONG IS THE SLAMMING SCREEN DOOR SNEAKING OUT LATE TAPPING ON YOUR WINDOW**

**********WHEN WERE ON THE PHONE AND YOU TALK REAL SLOW CAUSE ITS LATE AND YOUR MAMA DONT KNOW**

**************OUR SONG IS THE WAY YOU LAUGH THE FIRST DATE MAN I DIDNT KISS HER AND I SHOULD HAVE**

******************AND WHEN I GOT HOME BEFORE I SAID AMEN I ASKED GOD IF HE COULD PLAY IT AGAIN**

******************I'VE HEARD EVERY ALBUM LISTENED TO THE RADIO WAITING FOR SOMETHING TO COME ALONG**

******************THAT WAS AS GOOD AS OUR SONG**

******************CAUSE OUR SONG IS THE SLAMMING SCREEN DOOR SNEAKING OUT LATE TAPPING ON HIS WINDOW**

******************WHEN WERE ON THE PHONE AND HE TALKS REAL SLOW CAUSE ITS LATE AND HIS MAMA DONT KNOW**

******************CAUSE OUR SONG IS THE WAY HE LAUGHS THE FIRST DATE MAN I DIDNT KISS HIM AND I SHOULD HAVE**

**********************AND WHEN I GOT HOME BEFORE I SAID AMEN ASKING GOD IF HE COULD PLAY IT AGAIN**

**********************PLAY IT AGAIN OH YEAH OH OH YEAH**

**************************I WAS RIDING SHOT GUN WITH MY HAIR UNDONE IN THE FRONT SEAT OF HIS CAR**

**************************I GRABBED AN PEN AND A OLD NAPKIN AND I WROTE DOWN **

**************************"OUR SONG".**

When Macey got off the stage Nick ran up to her and dipped her in to a kiss

"So I guess I did a good job I see" Macey said.

Now the judges scores where up 8,9 and a 10.

"Gallagher has 27 points" the headmistress said smiling.

"Now the next singer is..."the headmistress said.

**Hope you liked it please review**


	5. Say Something

"And the next person to sing is Jonas Anderson and he will be singing "Say something" by Austin Mahone" The headmistress said.

"Go up their Jonas hello Jonas I think he went in to shock" grant said.

"I'll handle this" Liz said.

"Really?" grant said.

"Yah watch and learn. Jonas if you don't come back to reality and get on the stage I'll online chat with a bunch of guys" Liz said.

That snapped Jonas back in to reality because he screamed "NOOOO!" and ran onto the stage.

"Beat that grant" Liz said.

"Wow I will never understand nerd love the way you two have it" Zach said as the song began.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl named liz" Jonas said.

**I SEE YOU WALK BY EXTRA FLY BABY WHERE YOU GOING CAN I ROLL WHOA WHOA**

**LIVING BEACH LIFE FEELING RIGHT YOUR THE HOTTEST EVERYBODY KNOWS WHOA WHOA**

**BURNING UP BURNING UP SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT YEAH YOU GOT IT BABY LET IT SHOW OH OH**

**LETS TURN IT UP TURN IT UP LET ME KNOW WHATS UP DONT JUST STAND THEIR GIRL I GOTTA KNOW UH-HUH**

**SAY SOMETHIN IF YOUR FEELIN THE VIBE SAY SOMETHIN BABY DONT BE SO SHY SAY SOMETHIN CAUSE YOUR ALL IN MY HEAD**

**LIKE OH WHOA WHOA WHOA YEAH YEAH SAY SOMETHIN CAUSE YOUR DRIVIN ME CRAZY**

**SAY SOMETHIN CAUSE YOUR DRIVIN ME WILD SAY SOMETHIN THE WAY YOUR WORKIN IT BABY ITS OH WHOA WHOA WHOA YEAH YEAH**

**AND WHEN WE TALK GIRL FIREWORKS LIKE THE 4 OF JULY WHOA WHOA YOUR SUPER HOT FIRE HOT LIKE THE SUN IN THE SKY WHOA WHOA**

******BURNING UP BURNING UP SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT YEAH YOU GOT IT BABY LET IT SHOW OH OH**

**********LETS TURN IT UP TURN IT UP LET ME KNOW WHATS UP DONT JUST STAND THEIR GIRL I GOTTA KNOW **

**************SAY SOMETHIN IF YOUR FEELIN THE VIBE SAY SOMETHIN BABY DONT BE SO SHY SAY SOMETHIN CAUSE YOUR ALL IN MY HEAD**

**********************LIKE OH WHOA WHOA WHOA YEAH YEAH SAY SOMETHIN CAUSE YOUR DRIVIN ME CRAZY**

**************************SAY SOMETHIN CAUSE YOUR DRIVIN ME WILD SAY SOMETHIN THE WAY YOUR WORKIN IT BABY ITS OH WHOA WHOA WHOA YEAH YEAH**

**************************HEY BABY TELL ME SOMETHIN LADY I GOTTA KNOW WHATS UP I GOTTA KNOW IT RIGHT NOW**

**************************HEY BABY TELL ME SOMETHIN LADY I GOTTA KNOW WHATS UP I GOTTA KNOW IT RIGHT NOW**

******************************************SAY SOMETHIN IF YOUR FEELIN THE VIBE SAY SOMETHIN BABY DONT BE SO SHY SAY SOMETHIN CAUSE YOUR ALL IN MY HEAD**

**********************************************LIKE OH WHOA WHOA WHOA YEAH YEAH SAY SOMETHIN CAUSE YOUR DRIVIN ME CRAZY**

**************************************************SAY SOMETHIN CAUSE YOUR DRIVIN ME WILD SAY SOMETHIN THE WAY YOUR WORKIN IT BABY ITS OH WHOA WHOA WHOA YEAH YEAH OH YEAH**

"You were great man" grant and Zach said.

Liz at that point was sobbing.

"Whats wrong lizzie I thought you would like it" Jonas said.

"I do like it Jonas in fact I love it its just I drive you crazy in a bad way isn't it" liz said.

"No you don't drive me crazy in a bad way its only cause I'm so in love with you it's crazy" Jonas said.

"Really do you really mean that Jonas" liz said.

"Dose 1+1=2 liz" Jonas said.

"Yes" liz said while hugging Jonas.

"Wow I really never understand nerd love" Zach said.

"The judges points are 6,9 and 5 blackthorn has the total of 38 points" the headmistress said.

"Our next singer is... the headmistress said.


	6. crazy kids

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers and followers **

**here you go**

"And the next person to sing is Liz Sutton and she will be singing Crazy kids by kesha" the headmistress said.

"Really Liz what will Jonas say" Bex and Macey.

"Ok liz I really hope you do great" Cammie said.

"Wait why would I say something to her about her song" Jonas said.

"Just listen to her song and you'll see why" macey said.

The song began.

**HELLO WHEREVER YOU ARE**

**ARE YOU DANCIN ON THE DANCE FLOOR, OR DRINKIN BY THE BAR**

**TONIGHT WE DO IT BIG AND SHINING LIKE STARS**

**WE DONT GIVE A FUCK CUZ THATS JUST WHO WE ARE**

**AND WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE CRAZY KIDS THEM CRAZY THEM CRAZY KIDS **

******AND WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE CRAZY KIDS WE ARE THE WE ARE THE CRAZY PEOPLE**

******I SEE YOU IN THE CLUB SHOWIN KESHA LOVIN TRIPPIN ON THEM BITCHES THAT BE HATIN CATCH A DUB**

******CHECK UP DEUCES YA'LL HATIN USELESS**

******ITS SUCH A NUISANCE YA'LL CHICKENS KEEP YOUR TWO SENSE**

******AND KEEP YOUR DOLLARS KEEP YOUR LOOT **

******IM FRESHER THAN THAT GUCCI THEM BOYS THEY WANT MY COOCHIE**

******I SAY NOPE IM NO HOOCHIE YOUR HOME GIRL HATIN I SAY WHO'S SHE**

******KESHA DONT GIVE TWO FUCKS I CAME TO START RUCKUS**

******AND YOU WANNA PARTY WITH US AND BE CRAZY BE CRAZY MOTHAFUCKAS**

**********HELLO WHEREVER YOU ARE**

**************ARE YOU DANCIN ON THE DANCE FLOOR, OR DRINKIN BY THE BAR**

******************TONIGHT WE DO IT BIG AND SHINING LIKE STARS**

**********************WE DONT GIVE A FUCK CUZ THATS JUST WHO WE ARE**

**************************AND WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE CRAZY KIDS THEM CRAZY THEM CRAZY KIDS **

**********************************AND WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE CRAZY KIDS WE ARE THE WE ARE THE CRAZY PEOPLE**

**********************************YOU SEE US IN THE PLACE TRIPPIN OFF THE BASS**

**********************************D-D-DJ ROCK A BEAT MAKE THE FUCKER SHAKE**

**********************************LIKE AN EARTHQUAKE LIKE AN EARTHQUAKE BOOTY POOPIN**

**********************************ALL MY SHORTY'S ON THE DANCE FLOOR MAKE YOU HEART STOP**

**********************************STOP YOUR CARDIAC SIPPIN COGNIAC IN THE BACK**

**********************************THEY CH-CH-CHASIN MY KITTY KAT THEY KNOW MY ZODIAC**

**********************************IM NO VIRGIN OR NO VIRGO IM CRAZY AS MY WORD THOUGH**

**********************************ITS KESHA IN THE CASE L-L-LETS KICK IT LOCO**

**********************************************HELLO WHEREVER YOU ARE**

**************************************************************ARE YOU DANCIN ON THE DANCE FLOOR, OR DRINKIN BY THE BAR**

**********************************************************************************TONIGHT WE DO IT BIG AND SHINING LIKE STARS**

**********************************************************************************************************WE DONT GIVE A FUCK CUZ THATS JUST WHO WE ARE**

**************************************************************************************************************************************AND WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE CRAZY KIDS THEM CRAZY THEM CRAZY KIDS**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************AND WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE CRAZY KIDS WE ARE THE **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************THIS IS ALL WE GOT AND THEN ITS GONE**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************YOU CALL US THE CRAZY ONE BUT WE ARE GONNA KEEP ON DANCIN TIL THE DAWN**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************CUZ YOU KNOW THE PARTY NEVER ENDS AND TOMORROW AND WE GONNA DO IT AGAIN**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************WE ARE THE ONES THAT PLAY HARD, WE LIVE HARD, WE LOVE HARD**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************WE LIGHT UP THE DAAAAARK**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************HELLO WHEREVER YOU ARE**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ARE YOU DANCIN ON THE DANCE FLOOR, OR DRINKIN BY THE BAR**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************TONIGHT WE DO IT BIG AND SHINING LIKE STARS**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************WE DONT GIVE A FUCK CUZ THATS JUST WHO WE ARE**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************AND WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE CRAZY KIDS THEM CRAZY THEM CRAZY KIDS**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************AND WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE CRAZY KIDS WE ARE THE WE ARE THE CRAZY PEOPLE **

The song ended and everybody was shocked with their mouths open macey was the only one smiling

Jonas was the first person to say something" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND" He said.

"The judges scores are 10,10,10 Gallagher has the total of 57 points" the headmistress said.

"Oh might I say liz I have never thought even for a minute that kind of language would come out of your mouth" Mr. Soloman said

"Ok then next singer to sing is..." the headmistress said.

**Please review i'm almost out of school so I can make more chapters and you can find out what cammie sings**

**Hoped you liked it**


	7. replay

**Here's**** to Kittywittylizzie for being a loyal follower**

"The next person to sing is Grant Newman and he will be singing replay by iyaz" the headmistress said.

"Grant your going to be awesome" Jonas said.

"Your going to be Goode" zach said.

"Your going to be great" nick said.

"You'll be perfect granty" bex said.

"Ok my British bomb shell if you say so" I said.

"Oh come on you'll believe her but not your own friends man that's just cold" Nick said.

"Yah but her opinion is more important then your guy's" Grant said.

"Wow that really is just cold" Jonas said.

"Well its time to start guy's oh and bex this song is for you" grant said and went on stage.

the music started to play.

**SHAWTY'S LIKE A MELODY IN MY HEAD THAT I CANT KEEP OUT **

**GOT ME SINGIN LIKE NA NA NA NA EVERYDAY**

**ITS LIKE MY IPOD STUCK ON REPLAY REPLAY**

**SHAWTY'S LIKE A MELODY IN MY HEAD THAT I CANT KEEP OUT **

**GOT ME SINGIN LIKE NA NA NA NA EVERYDAY**

**ITS LIKE MY IPOD STUCK ON REPLAY REPLAY**

**REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME WE MET**

**YOU WAS AT THE MALL WITH YOUR FRIEND**

**I WAS SCARED TO APPROACH YA BUT THEN YOU CAME CLOSER**

**HOPIN YOU'D GIVE ME A CHANCE**

**WHO WOULD HAVE EVER KNEW WE WOULD EVER BE MORE THEN FRIENDS**

**WE'RE REAL WORLDWIDE BREAKIN ALL THE RULES **

**SHE LIKE A SONG PLAYED AGAIN AND AGAIN**

**THAT GIRL LIKE SOMETHIN LIKE A POSTER THAT GIRL IS A DIME THEY SAY**

**THAT GIRL IS A GUN TO HOLSTER**

**SHE'S RUNNIN THROUGH MY MIND ALL DAY**

**SHAWTY'S LIKE A MELODY IN MY HEAD THAT I CANT KEEP OUT **

**GOT ME SINGIN LIKE NA NA NA NA EVERYDAY**

**ITS LIKE MY IPOD STUCK ON REPLAY REPLAY**

**SHAWTY'S LIKE A MELODY IN MY HEAD THAT I CANT KEEP OUT **

**GOT ME SINGIN LIKE NA NA NA NA EVERYDAY**

**ITS LIKE MY IPOD STUCK ON REPLAY REPLAY**

**SEE YOU BEEN AROUND THE GLOBE NOT ONCE DID YOU LEAVE MY MIND**

**WE TALK ON THE PHONE FROM NIGHT TIL THE MORN**

**GIRL YOU REALLY CHANGED MY LIFE**

**DOIN THINGS I NEVER DO IM IN THE KITCHEN COOKIN THINGS SHE LIKES**

******WE'RE REAL WORLDWIDE BREAKIN ALL THE RULES **

******SOMEDAY I WANNA MAKE YOU MY WIFE**

**********THAT GIRL LIKE SOMETHIN LIKE A POSTER THAT GIRL IS A DIME THEY SAY**

**THAT GIRL IS A GUN TO HOLSTER**

**SHE'S RUNNIN THROUGH MY MIND ALL DAY**

**SHAWTY'S LIKE A MELODY IN MY HEAD THAT I CANT KEEP OUT **

**GOT ME SINGIN LIKE NA NA NA NA EVERYDAY**

**ITS LIKE MY IPOD STUCK ON REPLAY REPLAY**

**SHAWTY'S LIKE A MELODY IN MY HEAD THAT I CANT KEEP OUT **

**GOT ME SINGIN LIKE NA NA NA NA EVERYDAY**

**ITS LIKE MY IPOD STUCK ON REPLAY REPLAY**

**I CAN BE A MELODY OH GIRL I CAN WRITE YOU A SYMPHONY**

**THE ONE THATY CAN FILL YOUR FANTASIES **

**SO COME BABY GIRL LET'S SING WITH ME**

**I CAN BE A MELODY OH GIRL I CAN WRITE YOU A SYMPHONY**

**THE ONE THATY CAN FILL YOUR FANTASIES **

**SO COME BABY GIRL LET'S SING WITH ME**

**NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA **

**SHAWTY'S GOT ME SINGIN**

**NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA **

**NOW SHE GOT ME SINGIN**

**SHAWTY'S LIKE A MELODY IN MY HEAD THAT I CANT KEEP OUT **

**GOT ME SINGIN LIKE NA NA NA NA EVERYDAY**

**ITS LIKE MY IPOD STUCK ON REPLAY REPLAY**

**SHAWTY'S LIKE A MELODY IN MY HEAD THAT I CANT KEEP OUT **

**GOT ME SINGIN LIKE NA NA NA NA EVERYDAY**

**ITS LIKE MY IPOD STUCK ON REPLAY REPLAY**

The song ended and by that time bex was hugging grant saying" That was so sweet grant".

"Man do I have to do something bigger for you Gallagher girl" Zach said.

"Well when you put it like that yes" cammie said.

"Grant just you wait I will hurt you for doing that" Zach said.

"What did I do" grant said.

"You had to make your song so good that I would have to make it better then yours didn't you" Zach said.

"No that was just a coincidence a very goode coincidence" grant chuckled.

"The judges have made their decided the scores and the scores are 6,3 7. Blackthorne has the total points of 54 points

and the next person to sing is .." The headmistress said.


	8. kissing you

"The next person to sing is Bex baxter and she will be singing kissing you by Miranda Cosgrove" The headmistress said.

"Your going to great my British bomb shell" grant said.

"Good luck Rebecca" Zach said.

"Thanks you Zachary for that comment" bex said.

"Have fun bex" cammie said.

"You'll be awesome" macey said.

"Your going to be perfect" Liz said.

The music begins.

**SPARKS FLY ITS LIKE ELECTRICITY **

**I MIGHT DIE WHEN I FORGET HOW TO BREATHE**

**YOU GET CLOSER AND THERE'S NO WHERE IN THIS WORLD ID RATHER BE**

**TIME STOPS LIKE EVERYTHING AROUND ME **

**IT FROZEN AND NOTHING MATTER BUT THESE**

**FEW MOMENTS WHEN YOU OPEN MY MIND TO THINGS I'VE NEVER SEEN**

**CAUSE WHEN IM KISSING YOU MY SENSES COME ALIVE**

**ALMOST LIKE THE PUZZLE PIECE I'VE BEEN TRING TO FIND**

**FALLS RIGHT IN TO PLACE YOUR ALL THAT IT TAKES MY DOUBTS FADE AWAY WHEN IM KISSING YOU**

**WHEN IM KISSING YOU IT ALL STARTS MAKING SENSE**

**AND ALL THE QUESTIONS IVE BEEN ASKING IN MY HEAD**

**LIKE ARE YOU THE ONE SHOULD I REALLY TRUST CRYSTAL CLEAR IT BECOMES WHEN IM KISSING YOU**

**PAST LOVES THEY NEVER GOT VERY FAR**

**WALLS OF MADE SURE I GUARDED MY HEART**

**AND I PROMISE I WOULDNT DO THIS TIL I KNEW IT WAS RIGHT FOR ME**

**BUT NO ONE NO GUY THAT I MET BEFORE**

**COULD MAKE ME FEEL SO RIGHT AND SECURE**

**AND HAVE YOU NOTICED I LOSE MY FOCUS**

**AND THE WORLD AROUND ME DISAPPEARS**

**CAUSE WHEN IM KISSING YOU MY SENSES COME ALIVE**

**ALMOST LIKE THE PUZZLE PIECE I'VE BEEN TRING TO FIND**

**FALLS RIGHT IN TO PLACE YOUR ALL THAT IT TAKES MY DOUBTS FADE AWAY WHEN IM KISSING YOU**

**WHEN IM KISSING YOU IT ALL STARTS MAKING SENSE**

**AND ALL THE QUESTIONS IVE BEEN ASKING IN MY HEAD**

**LIKE ARE YOU THE ONE SHOULD I REALLY TRUST CRYSTAL CLEAR IT BECOMES WHEN IM KISSING YOU**

**IVE NEVER FELT NOTHING LIKE THIS YOU'RE MAKING ME OPEN UP**

**NO POINT IN EVEN TRYING TO FIGHT THIS IT KINDA FEELS LIKE ITS LOVE**

**CAUSE WHEN IM KISSING YOU MY SENSES COME ALIVE**

**ALMOST LIKE THE PUZZLE PIECE I'VE BEEN TRING TO FIND**

**FALLS RIGHT IN TO PLACE YOUR ALL THAT IT TAKES MY DOUBTS FADE AWAY WHEN IM KISSING YOU**

**WHEN IM KISSING YOU IT ALL STARTS MAKING SENSE**

**AND ALL THE QUESTIONS IVE BEEN ASKING IN MY HEAD**

**LIKE ARE YOU THE ONE SHOULD I REALLY TRUST CRYSTAL CLEAR IT BECOMES WHEN IM KISSING YOU**

The music ended

"That was awesome bex did you really mean it" Grant said.

"Now the judges scores are 5,4,4 and Gallaghers total score is 70" the headmistress said.

"You did really good Mrs. Baxter" Mr. Soloman.

"And the next person to sing is..." the headmistress said.


	9. One Time

**Sorry for taking so long I was pretty busy with school but now i'm out and now I can finish up faster so here's the new chapter hope you like it**

"And the next person to sing is Zachary Goode and he will be singing One time by Justin Bieber" The headmistress said.

"So zachy are you going to make this song more special than grant did with his song" Cammie said.

"Oh yah I'll get back to you on that but first grant can I talk to you for a moment in private" Zach said.

"Sure Zach what do you want to talk about" grant said as he and Zach were walking out in to the hallway.

"Why did I have to get the stupid one" bex said as Zach was beating grant up.

Then Zach came back smiling with no grant.

"Zachary where is my boyfriend" bex said.

"Who" Zach said.

"You know my boyfriend grant Newman where is he" bex said.

"Oh he's in a better place now bex he said for you to dress nice and speak good at his funeral" Zach said.

"Cammie" bex said to cammie without look at her.

"Bex if you love me you wont kill Zach" cammie said.

"Well then cammie when you put it like that then I don't love you" bex said as she almost tackled Zach until someone got her before she landed on Zach.

"My beloved British bomb shell don't hurt yourself over me" grant said smiling and also wincing.

"Oh grant my poor sweetheart lets clean your wounds" bex said then she turned to Zach and said "i'll be back to take care of you" Bex said snarling.

**(I know that bex isn't like this in the books its just that I thought she would be funnier like this)**

"Well Zach its time to start the song" the headmistress said.

"Ok oh and cammie just be greatful i'm singing Justin beiber for you" Zach said.

"Oh I almost forgot this song is for my Gallagher girl" Zach said.

The song begins

**ME PLUS YOU (IM A TELL YOU ONE TIME x6)**

**GIRL WHEN I MET YOU MY HEART WENT KNOCK KNOCK**

**NOW THEM BUTTERFLIES IN MY STOMACH WONT STOP STOP**

**AND EVEN THOUGH ITS A STRUGGLE LOVE IS ALL WE GOT**

**SO WE GON' KEEP KEEP CLIMBING TO THE MOUNTIAN TOP**

**YOUR WORLD IS MY WORLD**

**AND MY FIGHT IS YOUR FIGHT**

**MY BREATH IS YOUR BREATH **

**AND YOUR HEART**

**AND GIRL YOUR MY ONE IN LOVE **

**MY ONE IN HEART**

**MY ONE IN LIFE FOR SURE**

**LET ME TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**GIRL I LOVE **

**GIRL I LOVE YOU**

**IMA TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**AND IMA BE YOUR ONE GUY**

**YOU'LL BE MY NUMBER 1 GIRL**

**ALWAYS MAKING TIME FOR YOU**

**IMA TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**GIRL I LOVE **

**GIRL I LOVE YOU**

**IMA TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**YOU LOOK SO DEEP YOU KNOW THAT IT HUMBLES ME**

**YOU'RE BY MY SIDE THEM TROUBLE THEM DONT TROUBLE ME**

**MANY HAVE CALLED BUT THE CHOSEN IS YOU**

**WHATEVER YOU WANT SHAWTY ILL GIVE IT TO YOU**

**YOUR WORLD IS MY WORLD**

**AND MY FIGHT IS YOUR FIGHT**

**MY BREATH IS YOUR BREATH **

**AND YOUR HEART**

**AND GIRL YOUR MY ONE IN LOVE **

**MY ONE IN HEART**

**MY ONE IN LIFE FOR SURE**

**LET ME TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**GIRL I LOVE **

**GIRL I LOVE YOU**

**IMA TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**AND IMA BE YOUR ONE GUY**

**YOU'LL BE MY NUMBER 1 GIRL**

**ALWAYS MAKING TIME FOR YOU**

**IMA TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**GIRL I LOVE **

**GIRL I LOVE YOU**

**IMA TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**SHAWTY RIGHT THERE**

**SHE GOT EVERYTHING I NEED**

**AND IMA TELL HER ONE TIME**

**GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED**

**DOWN TO MY LAST DIME**

**SHE MAKES ME HAPPY**

**I KNOW WHERE ILL BE**

**RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE**

**CAUSE SHE IS THE ONE**

**AND GIRL YOUR MY ONE IN LOVE **

**MY ONE IN HEART**

**MY ONE IN LIFE FOR SURE**

**LET ME TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**GIRL I LOVE **

**GIRL I LOVE YOU**

**IMA TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**AND IMA BE YOUR ONE GUY**

**YOU'LL BE MY NUMBER 1 GIRL**

**ALWAYS MAKING TIME FOR YOU**

**LET ME TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**GIRL I LOVE **

**GIRL I LOVE YOU**

**IMA TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**GIRL I LOVE **

**GIRL I LOVE YOU**

**ME PLUS YOU IMA TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**ME PLUS YOU IMA TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**ME PLUS YOU IMA TELL YOU ONE TIME**

**TELL YOU ONE TIME TELL YOU ONE TIME**

The song ended.

"Great gallagher girl be thankful because now im going to have nightmares about singing song" Zach said.

"Thanks Zach your song was much better than grants" cammie said smiling.

"Yah now you have to do better do then me Gallagher girl" Zach said.

"Oh I will be much better than you blackthorn boy" cammie said.

"Now its time for the judges to score. The scores are 10,10 and 10 and blackthorn's total score is 84" the headmistress said.

"And I think we all know who is going to sing next" Joe said.

"And next to sing is my daughter Cammie Morgan and she will be singing... the headmistress said.

**im really sorry for taking so long I've been having a busy week with the end of school and my instrument but I will make sure that I will be updating sooner so please review and I hope you liked it**


	10. Sparks fly

**Sorry for taking so long I had a busy week and here's a new story to make up for that so I hope you like it**

"And next to sing is my daughter Cammie Morgan and she will be singing Sparks fly by Taylor swift" the headmistress said.

"Really cammie I thought you would go for Who run the world by Beyoncé" Grant said.

"Grant if cammie wants to sing Sparks fly then she _can_ sing Sparks fly" Bex said.

"O Of course my British bomb shell what ever you say" Grant said stuttering.

"Bex leave grant alone he is only stating his opinion I don't mind" Cammie said smiling.

"Yah just you wait you can see where his opinions lead to too" Bex said.

"Girls leave grant alone he's a grant it's in his nature to give opinions and sarcastic comments" Jonas said.

"Really" Bex and Cammie said together.

"Do I look like I'd lie about a grant" Jonas said raising his eyebrow.

"Well no" They both admitted.

"So now that were away from the topic of grant I have to ask cammie is this song going to be better than mine" Zach asked smirking.

"See people is why I'm always annoyed because of his smirking" Cammie said amusedly annoyed.

"Oh come on Gallagher girl you know you love it" Zach said smirking.

"Yah when that magical day comes why don't you tell me about it while I'm brushing my magical pet unicorn" Cammie said sarcastically.

"Ok so when do you have the time to brush your unicorn everyday" Zach asked smirking.

"Uh do you ever stop smirking even just for a day" Cammie said.

"Ok enough of you guys cammie needs to sing her song" Macey said.

"Well good luck cammie I know you'll do great" Liz said.

"Yah good luck cammie you'll be awesome" Bex said.

"I know you'll be perfect cammie" Macey said.

"You'll be awesome Gallagher girl plus your song better be better than mine" Zach said.

"It will be better Blackthorne boy" Cammie said back.

"Are you positive that it'll be better than mine hmmm Gallagher girl" Zach asked.

"Just watch blackthorne boy just watch the master" Cammie said to Zach.

"Ok lets see what you got Gallagher girl" Zach said to cammie as she walked on stage

"I'll be changing some of the lyrics to this song" Cammie said to the crowd.

"Why would she change some of the lyrics" Zach asked Macey, Liz and Bex who were smiling.

"Now this song is for my blackthorne boy" Cammie said as the music began to play.

**The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm ****and I'm a house of cards**

**you're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I kinda know that I wont get far**

**and you stood their in front of me just close enough to touch**

**close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of**

**drop everything now ,meet in the pouring rain kiss me on the sidewalk,take away the pain**

**cause I see sparks fly whenever you smirk get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down**

**something that'll haunt me when your not around cause I see sparks fly whenever you smirk**

**my mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea you touch me once and it's really something**

**you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be**

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you I know it's no good**

**and I could wait patiently but I really wish you would drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain**

**kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain cause I see sparks fly whenever you smirk**

** get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down something that'll haunt me when your not around **

**cause I see sparks fly whenever you smirk I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild**

**just keep on keeping your eyes on me it's just wrong enough to make it feel right and lead me up the staircase, wont you**

**whisper soft and slow I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain**

**kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain cause I see sparks fly whenever you smirk**

**get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down something that'll haunt me when your not around**

**cause I see sparks fly whenever you smirk and the sparks fly oh baby smirk and the sparks fly**

The music ended

"So Zach you just watched the master at her work what do you say about that" Cammie said smiling.

"Hmm it was good but it isn't goode" Zach said smirking.

"Are you sure blackthorne boy are you positive about that" Cammie said getting closer to Zach.

"You don't scare me Gallagher girl" Zach said smirking.

"Oh I don't intend to scare you I just intend to make you miserable" Cammie said as she walked away from Zach.

"Zach if she intends to make you miserable I put money on it that she will" Grant and Jonas said.

"Oh come on guys really are you serious" Zach said questionly.

"Yes and if I were you I would say that her song was better unless you want to lose your girlfriend" Grant said patting Zach's shoulder.

"You know I never thought i'd say this but I agree with grant" Jonas and liz said.

"Now the final scores are 6,6 and 2 and so Gallagher's total score is 84" The headmistress said.

"Cammieyour song was better please don't make my life hell" Zach said pleadingly.

"Ok than now let's hear who won the competition" Cammie said.

"Actually it looks like both schools are at a tie we will have another competition to see who wins and this will include the whole group" Mr. Soloman

"Well I guess we have to compete again Gallagher girl" Zach said.

"Well now we really will in the end see you later Blackthorne Boy" cammie said back.

**Sorry for the wait but now after may the best spy win I will be starting another Gallagher academy story but now I have a contest. The contest is that who ever picks the best group songs for this story I will write those songs in and I'll put their names in to put in their credit. So please review and I hope you liked this chapter**


	11. author's note

**now I got grounded from my phone and computer when I left for camp and as much as I wanted to update the stories I could because we weren't allowed to have electrical devices(I really hated that rule) now since im ungrounded I will update the stories so hope you like that info so as soon as I'm done writing this I'll start writing the other stories.**

** -annabethgirl1**


	12. sexy chick

**Now here is the newest chapter of May the best spy win. Hope you like it.**

"Now it's time to get back to the contest now the next person to sing is Grant Newman singing sexy chick by David Guetta" Said the headmistress.

"Good luck bro" Nick said.

"Yah goode luck" Zach said.

"You'll do fine sweetheart" Bex said.

"Ok guys I have to go now" Grant said to them.

"And this song is for my British bomb shell" Grant said to the croud.

The music begins.

**Yes I can see her**

**cause every girl in here wanna be ya**

**oh she's a diva**

**I feel the same and I wanna meet her**

**they say she's low down**

**it's just a rumor **

**I don't believe them**

**they say she needs to slow down**

**the baddest thing around town**

**she's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before**

**nothing you can compare to your neighbor hood**

**I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl**

**without being disrespectful **

**the way that booty movin I cant take no more**

**have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her up close**

**I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl**

**without being disrespectful **

**Damn girl**

**damn you's a sexy chick**

**a sexy chick**

******damn you's a sexy chick**

******damn girl**

******damn you's a sexy chick**

******a sexy chick**

**************damn you's a sexy chick**

**************damn girl**

******************Yes I can see her**

**cause every girl in here wanna be ya**

**oh she's a diva**

**I feel the same and I wanna meet her**

**they say she's low down**

**it's just a rumor **

**I don't believe them**

**they say she needs to slow down**

**the baddest thing around town**

**she's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before**

**nothing you can compare to your neighbor hood**

**I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl**

**without being disrespectful **

**the way that booty movin I cant take no more**

**have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her up close**

**I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl**

**without being disrespectful **

**Damn girl**

**damn you's a sexy chick**

**a sexy chick**

******damn you's a sexy chick**

******damn girl**

******damn you's a sexy chick**

******a sexy chick**

**************damn you's a sexy chick**

**************damn girl**

**********************damn you's a sexy chick**

******************************a sexy chick**

**********************************************damn you's a sexy chick**

**************************************************************damn girl**

**********************************************************************damn you's a sexy chick**

******************************************************************************************************a sexy chick**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************damn you's a sexy chick**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************damn you's a sexy chick **

The music ended.

"So how was that" Grant asked bex just as bex grabbed him by his collar and made out with him.

"Seriously you two GET A ROOM" Nick and Jonas said to them.

The judges had their scores.

"5, 6,7 and blackthorne's score is 102 and the next person to sing is bex baxter and she will be singing" Mrs. Headmistress said.

**Now their you go a new chapter sorry I haven't been posting like I did but I will now please review. And I hope you like my stories**


	13. Authors note

**Now I know you were expecting a new chapter but i'm still looking for another song. But I will post the next chapter inn a week I promise.**

** -Annabethgirl**


End file.
